Fairy Wizard
by DragonNatsu
Summary: The original "Fairy Wizard", but just revised, rated T just to be safe


"Die, scum!" a pink haired boy yelled. He had a scaly scarf and in his hand, a ball of fire blazed. "Natsu! Don't!" a blond girl cried. She had a key in hand."Relax, Lucy!" The boy, now recognized as Natsu, assured. A woman in black robes cackled. She held a stick. _A wand_ , she had stated. " _Mutatio Dimensionibus!"_ The woman cried. A jet of yellow light came out of the stick and hit the group of a whoosh and a bang , Team Natsu disappeared from Fiore. The woman laughed and spun out of sight.

Meanwhile, in a mysterious castle, a bearded man was consulting with one of his professors.

"… You shall face a group of people never seen before in the forest when the clock strikes twelve." With that, the professor fell. The bearded man set the professor in a bed and walked to the Forbidden Forest to meet the travelers.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Erza opened her eyes and looked around. It appeared that the woman sent them to a place, she thought. She looked around again. Her friends were starting to stir. Natsu groaned. "Urg, where are we?" he asked. "FISH FISH FISH!" Happy said.. "Shut up, cat!" Lucy yelled, bonking Happy on the head. Gray gave a shout. Gajeel snorted as he looked on.

"My clothes!" he cried. Natsu laughed and both of them started brawling. Gajeel gave of shout of joy as he also joined the fray.

"Guys! Someone's coming!" Erza said, effectively making the others stop bickering. A tall figure with a crooked nose and twinkling eyes walked up. "Hello strangers. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Please come with me." Lucy gulped.

"He-hello! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. This is Natsu Drag-" "Sorry to interrupt your introduction, but let us take this inside." Albus Dumbledore said.

 _10 minutes later_

"Hey old man! Have yo-" Natsu roared as soon as they were inside but was cut off as he received a slap on the head. "Natsu! Don't call Mr. Dumbledore "Old man"!" Lucy said indignantly. Dumbledore chuckled "It's quite okay, Ms…" "Heartfilia! This is Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Grey Fullbuster, Wendy Marvel, Natsu's cat Happy, Wendy's cat Carla, Gajeel's cat Pantherlily and Gajeel!" Lucy answered. "I see...I'm guessing you aren't from here?" Dumbledore asked. "No, we came from Fiore!" Natsu said. "Aye sir!" Happy cried, surprising Dumbledore. "Hmmm… a talking cat!" Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Professor Dumbledore?" a new voice called. "Yes, come in, Minerva," Dumbledore cried. "and bring in the other heads!" There was a loud thump and Minerva walked away. A few minutes later, 4 people walked in and closed the door behind them. Dumbledore took a stick and with swish, the lock clicked. "Now," Dumbledore said. "We can talk all we want. But first, a quick introduction is in order. Head of the Houses, please introduce yourselves." An old woman with a bun stood up. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the professor of transfiguration and the Head of Gryffindor. I will not tolerate any horsing around, especially if your in my house."After that stern introduction, a tiny man jumped onto Dumbledore's desk and bowed. "My name is Flitwick. Filius Flitwick, and I am the professor of charms and the Head of Ravenclaw. Pleased to meet you." After Professor Flitwick jumped down from the desk, a tall man with silky black hair came up. "My name is Severus Snape. I am the potions master at Hogwarts, as well as the Head of Slytherin. I will not tolerate disrespectful acts, especially cheeky comments" Gray and Lucy both stared at Natsu at the last comment. Next, a plump witch came up. "My name is Pomona Sprout. I am the professor at herbology as well as the Head of Hufflepuff. Nice to meet you." Finally, Dumbledore stood up. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. We are the heads of Hogwarts and we have a request for you. However, we need you to introduce yourselves." Lucy nodded.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am a member of Fairy Tail. I am a Celestial Mage. Pleased to meet you." Lucy said, bowing. "Yo! I'm Natsu Dragneel! My father is a dragon and if you mess with my family, you'll see hell." Natsu said, sounding demonic at the last part, making the professors shiver. "My name is Grey Fullbuster. I keep Natsu out of trouble." Grey said. "Grey, clothes!" Lucy said, facepalming. "Hey! Wanna go, stripper? How dare you say you keep me out of trouble?"Natsu yelled. "Oh yeah, hothead?" Grey shot back. As they duked it out, a red headed lady came up. "Natsu, Gray, what did I say about not fighting?" She tisked. "Y-yes Erza!" Grey and Natsu said together. "Good. My name is Erza Scarlet. It is my pleasure to meet you." Erza said, making the professors sweatdrop. _Yikes,_ they thought. _They will sure be a handful._ They turned their attention to a girl trying to restrain a savage looking guy from jumping into the fray, though eventually, the man threw the girl off and jumped into the fray. The girl sighed and smiled sheepishly at the professors.

"Sorry," she said. "My name is Wendy Marvell. I look up to Natsu-kun and Gajeel-kun and I hope to be great help to you in the future."The professors smiled. Meanwhile, Erza was whacking the men with her iron fist and scolding them. Gajeel then sheepishly walked over to the professors and reluctantly bowed.

"The names Gajeel Redfox. I can defeat flame-brain if I really have to." He said, with Natsu jumping on him. Lucy sighed as they started fighting all over again, while the professors looked on with interest. Dumbledore coughed and everyone stopped arguing.

"Now, about this favor…" Dumbledore began.


End file.
